Mizuki (The Departments)
Mizuki is an officer of the 6th department of the organization, The Departments, and secretary of the Head Department. She is an enchantress, and she is one of the firsts that they met. Mizuki is the Daydreamer's girlfriend and have been with a serious relationship with him for 1 year and 8 months and broke up. But then after, the daydreamer courted her again and they became in a relationship 7 months after their break up. Mizuki is one of the first acquaintances of the daydreamer way before The Departments was organized. Mizuki is keeping her zanpaktou's ability a secret for an unknown reason. She couldn't say it to anyone for a reason she couldn't even explain. The Daydreamer knew she holds a deep reason and therefore stopped issues about it. Appearance Mizuki is a cute girl with short apple-like hairstyle, petite height, fair complexion, small eyes and quite slim body. Compared to most of the members of The Departments, she is not as sexy, and her assets are not as alluring as most. But she is attractive, she has nice hair; an Asian styled cut almost reaching to her shoulders with bangs slightly covering her left eye, and has the charm that levels with the other members and officers. She wears a standard black shinigami uniform, but her uniform is quite fitted for her. Her uniform has long sleeves, and pants that reaches to her heels. her neckline is rounded, showing little below her neck. The department logo of the sixth department is printed in color violet in front of her clothes, and the zero department logo imprinted on the underside of her white, sleek belt. Mizuki also wears different shoes, but most has high heels, to cope with her petite stance. Personality Jolly, fun, and always smiling; Mizuki could be defined like this most of the time. She is also very playful and fun-loving. She acts pretty boyish, and she loves to eat. She is not much concerned of her appearance, but her looks are always naturally good. Mizuki is also easy to sleep. She could even sleep standing if holding or leaning to a wall. She is also easy to yield to cold weather, and love cuddling up in a mattress. She was not used to glamorous and barely puts make up on. Mizuki also loves traveling to different places, to sing, and to play simple games in the computer. Mizuki also is all out in laughing, but not too boisterous. But sometimes, specially if in a problem, she becomes irritable, showing her sad or angered emotions although she does not intend to. She would be hard to talk to, but would then revert back to normal in a day or so. Mizuki is also very afraid of cockroaches. Mizuki is also conservative. She is shy to publicly show her affection towards her boyfriend, and although she sleeps beside The Daydreamer from time to time, nothing too sensual has ever happened between the two of them; especially towards other men. History Mizuki has left her enchantress family long after a clan war took place in their area. She left a mother and a sister and wandered in the city to live alone. But then she met the Daydreamer, who was then committed to Jen. She became friends with Jen and Katrina, together with Beatrice and Vergel, who were the only friends of the Daydreamer that time. Soon after, The Daydreamer broke up with Jen, and soon started a relationship with her. She remained friends with everyone else, and she had a long and serious relationship with The Daydreamer. After the Departments was built, she was appointed as the secretary about a month after. After Gotei 13 and The Departments met and created a bond, Gotei 13 sent their men to help the Departments to help them in tasks that need much manpower, and the people they sent started rumors and issues about her being the secretary and the Daydreamer's girlfriend. They were saying that she wasn't strong but was simply charming and used that to her advantage. The Daydreamer has protected her, but she cleaned her name by showing one reason she became the secretary, raw physical power. The rumors and issues stopped from then on. Powers & Abilities Great Intellect: '''Mizuki holds most of The Departments' information and knows most of the information of the organization from top to bottom. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Due to her disability to use her shikai special ability, she mastered swordsmanship skills above captain levels, and could even fight sword-to-sword even with the best swordsmen of the Gotei 13 and The Departments. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Mizuki has proven her strength and agility to be above average, and is able to fight dozens of trained men and win with very little effort. '''Enchanced Endurance: '''Mizuki has also shown extreme endurance in fighting. She is able to fight in long durations and harsh conditions and still be able to give a good and hard fight. '''Shunpo Practitioner: '''She has shown the ability to use shunpo and keep up with even the captains of her organization. '''Kidou Master: '''She has been trained in her department to use kidou in very great levels, and as the secretary of the zero department, she has been trained to achieve above captain-level, and she has easily achieved it, making her able to use even hundred leveled kidou in great efficiency. Zanpaktou Mizuki's zanpaktou's name is unknown. Mizuki is the only one who knows her zanpkatou's name and shikai ability, and seems bothered by it and keeps it a deep secret. '''Sealed state: '''Her zanpaktou in sealed state is a regular katana, but with a red, cup shaped hilt. '''Shikai : '''Upon release, her zanpaktou changes it's handle into red, with the hilt becoming like two sharp cups on top of each other, and a violet orb in the middle where the blade portrudes from. : '''Shikai special ability : '''Her shikai special ability is very deeply concealed by Mizuki. It is something that bothers her too much for some reason. '''Bankai: '''Not yet achieved. Enchantress Abilities Mizuki has these abilities as an enchantress, but she does not use them due the daydreamer's restrictions. She could also use them professionally as an elder enchantress. '''Telepathy: '''As an enchantress she has the ability to communicate with other enchantress through their minds. It require not much focus and could be used with ease. '''Disintegration: '''Like other enchantress, she could disintegrate her body to leaf-like projectiles which could move like it was being blown by the wind. She could not attack in this state and could still be injured if the projectiles were cut. Her projectiles were colored red. '''Body Alteration: '''She also has the ability to manipulate the way she looks, such as the lenght of her hair, the color and look of her eyes, the lenght of her nails and turning her teeth into fangs and her ears to pointed ones. '''Enchanced Learning Ability: '''Every enchantress learns at a very fast rate. Achieving abilities that usually take years in months or even days. '''Animal Morphing: Mizuki was able to transform to an animal. In her case, a hamster. She could use most of her abilities (Shunpo, weak kidou, etc.), although their effect is greatly diminished.